


Dick Grayson: Raised By Poison Ivy and Harley Quinn

by RichardGraysonPercyJackson



Series: Dick Grayson: Raised By ______ [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Angry Dick Grayson, Dick has powers, F/F, F/M, Family, Gunshot Wounds, Hurt/Comfort, Identity Reveal, Jason Todd is Robin, Kidnapping, M/M, Scarecrow's Fear Toxin (DCU), Secret Identity, Villain Dick Grayson, more to come - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-01-14 14:44:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 15,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18478387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RichardGraysonPercyJackson/pseuds/RichardGraysonPercyJackson
Summary: After Dick's parents die, he runs away before the police can take him.He happens to run straight into one of Poison Ivy's greenhouses and she can't bear to leave the poor child alone.So she takes him in and, with the help of Harley Quinn, raises him.*previous title: Dick Grayson: Raised By Pamela Isley and Harleen Quinzel





	1. Chapter 1

Contrary to popular belief, Poison Ivy didn’t go out killing everyone and trying to overthrow Gotham the instant she broke out of Arkham.

What many people didn’t know, including Batman, was that Ivy had at least five greenhouses hidden in Gotham. She always dropped by each of them to care for her plants before she made herself appear.

It was on one such day when she was water a plant when she heard the telltale sounds of sniffles and crying in a nearby corner. Frowning and wondering who on earth would be stupid enough to wander into  _ her  _ garden, Ivy wandered over to find a tiny child curled into a ball.

He was crying hard, blood covering his hands and knees. He hadn’t noticed Ivy, at least until she knelt next to him.

“It’s alright,” she said softly when he whimpered, curling away from her in fear. “I’m not going to hurt you. What’s your name?”

“Richard,” he whispered. “But I-I go by Dick.”

“Well it’s nice to meet you, Dick,” she said with a smile. “My name is Pamela. Are you okay?”

“M-my parents were killed,” Dick explained before he began sobbing again. When he managed to get himself calm enough to speak, he went on. “And-and they were gonna take me away! They were gonna say I couldn’t-couldn’t live with my family!”

“Family?” Ivy asked softly.

Dick sniffled. “I grew up in the circus,” he said miserably. “And they were gonna take me away! They put me in this...this place and people were mean and I only got to leave for mommy and daddy’s funeral! And now I’m alone and I’m scared cause-cause I gotta live on the streets and-”

Ivy spoke without thinking. “Well you don’t have to be afraid anymore. I’ll take care of you.”

 

…………..

 

When Ivy’s plants first approached Dick, she was terrified he wasn’t going to take it well. Terrified he was going to be afraid of them. But she was pleasantly surprised when he was, instead, in awe of her power.

“So you like, control them?” he asked, stroking one of the larger stalks that had come to lay across his lap. He was curled up inside a flower shaped like a chair, several feet in the air, next to Ivy who was in the same position.

“No one controls nature,” she corrected him. “But I do guide it. I am its mother.”

“Cool!” Dick had said brightly.

 

………..

 

It was several days after Ivy had acquired this new child when none other than Harley Quinn came knocking.

“Haven’t seen you in awhile, red,” she said loudly. Ivy instantly tried to shush her, but Harley was rather oblivious. “How you been?”

“Harley, keep your mouth shut,” she hissed.

“Why?” Harley asked, just as loud as before.

“Ivy?”

Ivy and Harley turned to find nine year old Dick coming into the main room of the greenhouse from the back bedroom, clutching his stuffed animal and rubbing his eyes.

Ivy shot Harley a glare before walking over to kneel in front of Dick. “What’s wrong?” she asked softly, pulling him into her arms and lifting him up when he reached for her.

“I had a nightmare,” Dick mumbled, resting his head on her shoulder and looking over at Harley, finally noticing the other woman’s presence. “Hi.”

Harley’s expression softened as she walked over and Ivy was suddenly reminded that Harley loved children and had always wanted some of her own.

“Hey Puddin’,” she said softly. “What’s your name?”

“Dick.” Dick hesitated before adding, “I like your hair.”

Harley grinned. “Well thanks, I like your elephant,” she returned. “My name is Harley. Ivy’s taking care of you, huh?”

“Mm hm,” Dick replied, rubbing his eyes again before looking up at Ivy. “I’m tired.”

“Well here,” Harley said gently, holding out her arms. “Let Auntie Harley put you to bed, okay?”

 

……….

 

“You didn’t tell me you had a munchkin,” Harley said when she returned from putting Dick to bed.

“I didn’t see a reason to, Harley,” Ivy replied with a sigh. “Besides, I can’t really leave him.”

“What about if you go to Arkham?”

Ivy glared at her. “Why do you think I haven’t made any public appearance?”

“Bats is gonna find you eventually,” Harley reminded Ivy, putting her hands on her hips. “You gotta have a backup plan. Someone’s gotta take care of your kiddo if you go to Arkham.”

Ivy knew exactly what Harley was getting at. “You don’t breathe a word of Dick to the Joker,” she said hotly. “When I need you to watch Dick, I don’t want you doing  _ anything _ with the Joker.”

“Red, I will gladly turn my allegiance to you if it means getting joint-custody over the little one,” Harley said, beaming. “I promise, I won’t let you down!”

 

………….

 

Several months passed and Dick soon grew used to his two mothers. At least until the topic of school came up.

Dick was eleven now. Ivy had managed to only go back to Arkham twice in those two years whereas Harley seemed to be in and out every other week.

The three of them were seated together in one of Ivy’s greenhouses. Dick was seated on Harley’s lap when Ivy brought the topic up.

“I suppose we’ll need to enroll you in school soon,” she said.

Dick winced, but only Harley and her two pet hyenas noticed. “Do we have to?” Dick asked.

“Why?” Harley asked. “School isn’t scary.”

“She’s right,” Ivy agreed. “Harley and I even went on to get PhD’s.”

“It’s not that,” Dick mumbled, leaning into Harley’s chest and sighing when she wrapped her arms around him. “It’s just...I’ve never had any formal schooling.”

“No formal schooling?” Harley asked. “Oh! Cause of the circus, right?”

“Yeah,” Dick replied miserably. “I mean, I have a basic understanding but I’ve never had to sit in a classroom. What if, what if the other kids make fun of me?”

“Then Ivy and I’ll give ‘em what for!” Harley declared.

Dick grinned, though the expression slid quickly off his face when he saw Ivy’s deadpan look.

“No violence,” she told Harley before looking at Dick. “No one will make fun of you, my flower. We’ll get you the best tutor we can. We’ll make sure you’re ready before we enroll you in school.”

“And if you want, we could even enroll you at Gotham Academy!” Harley offered. “It’s expensive, but we could do it.”

“I’m still nervous,” Dick told them.

“Well it’s only June,” Ivy said, reaching forward to brush Dick’s long hair out of his eyes. “We have a few months to decide.”

Dick smiled. “Thanks Ivy!” he said brightly. “And...and thank you for taking care of me. You didn’t have to-”

“Nonsense,” Ivy said instantly. “I wasn’t going to leave you on the streets.”

“It was sheer luck that we got you!” Harley said, squeezing Dick close. “Now we ain’t ever gonna let you go.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ivy meets with Batman

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took longer than it should have for me to upload.
> 
> I meant to do it last night, then things happened. 
> 
> Whoops.

Dick was a brilliant student, the tutor told Harley and Ivy as he trembled before the two supervillains.

Dick went into public school when he was twelve, after a year of tutoring, and was promptly pulled out after six months.

“I told you they wouldn’t like me,” Dick said miserably as he lay on the couch, one of Harley’s hyenas pressed against his back and one of Ivy’s plants wrapped gently around his waist.

“Well they’re stupid,” Harley declared, arms crossed over her chest. Ivy rolled her eyes before walking over and kneeling on front of the couch.

“We can try again later,” she told him. “Maybe when you’re fifteen.”

“Or better yet, never,” Dick grumbled.

Ivy smiled. “We’ll hire someone to homeschool you,” she declared. “And then when you’re fifteen, we can try to apply for Bruce Wayne’s scholarship to give you a free ride to Gotham Academy.”

“But wouldn’t he recognize your names?” Dick asked with a frown.

“We have aliases,” Ivy replied. “Yes, we’d have to meet with the school but Harley and I clean up nice. They’d never recognize Dr. Harleen Quinzel and Dr. Pamela Isley.”

“What if you get caught?” Dick asked, sitting up and looking at her with worry in his eyes. “What will happen to me?”

“We won’t,” Ivy declared. “But on the off chance that we do, Selena Kyle offered to take you in. At least until one of us can get out.”

“Really?” Dick asked. “I like her cats.”

“So do I,” Harley said in a faux whisper, drawing a laugh from Dick.

“Is it okay though?” Dick asked, going back to the serious topic. “To wait three years before I go to public school.”

“It’s perfectly fine if you’re being homeschooled,” Ivy replied. “And if Gotham Academy doesn’t work, then we’ll homeschool you the rest of the way.”

Dick jumped off the couch to hug her tightly before swiftling running over to hug Harley.

“Thank you,” he told them both.

Harley placed a hand on Dick’s head. “You’re welcome, squirt.”

 

………….

 

“Hello Batman.”

Batman spun around, batarang in hand when he heard Ivy’s voice. He was, however, surprise to find the young woman dressed in a white t-shirt and jeans rather than her usual.

“Pamela-”

“Relax,” she said calmly, holding up her hands. None of her plants were in sight. “I only came to talk.”

“Forgive me for not trusting the-”

“I’m here to ask for a pardon,” Ivy said, cutting him off. “Yes, I understand that I don’t deserve it. But I can’t go back to Arkham.”

“That’s what they all say.”

“I have a son,” Ivy said, stopping Batman in his tracks. “I’m raising him with Harley Quinn. I want a pardon so I can stay with him. I don’t want to go back to Arkham and leave him on his own. He’s only twelve.”

“I highly doubt you have a child, Ivy.”

Ivy huffed, placing a hand on her hip. “Maybe not biologically, but I took him in.”

“Kidnapped him.”

“He had nowhere else to go!” Ivy shouted. “Without me, he would have been homeless! He watched his parents  _ die _ , Batman.”

Batman stiffened but Ivy didn’t notice. “You’re not equipped to raise a child,” he said instead.

“I’ve had Dick for three years,” Ivy declared. “I think I’m more than equipped.”

“Harley Quinn-”

“Has turned her back on the Joker,” Ivy cut in. “She’s spent the last three years helping me raise Dick. Yeah, maybe she’s a little unorthodox when she’s not home but she cares for him.”

“You can’t provide a child with everything they need,” Batman told her. “He needs an education.”

“We’re working on that,” Ivy said. “We did have him enrolled in school, but he was bullied so we withdrew him. He grew up in a circus so he never had any formal schooling.”

Batman tensed at that because with that one word, she had all but told him who this child was. 

“You have to have future plans,” he told her. “He needs to be in school.”

“He will be,” Ivy replied. “Harley and I both have a PhD. We’re going to get him a tutor to homeschool him. Once he’s fifteen, then we’re planning to apply to Bruce Wayne’s scholarship, get him enrolled at Gotham Academy.”

Batman was silent for a moment. “You really care for him.”

“In case you haven’t noticed, I’ve only lost my temper twice. I’m trying to stay calm and out of Arkham for him.”

“What’s his name?”

Ivy shook her head. “I don’t want you finding some way to track him or follow him when he’s with his friends. I don’t want you taking me away from him or him from me, do you understand me Batman?”

Batman remained silent for a moment. “Place one toe out of line, and I will not hesitate to throw you in Arkham and hand your  _ son  _ to the GCPD authorities.”

She gave a small smile. “Thank you.”

It took all of his self control to not follow her back to where she was staying and sweep Dick Grayson into proper,  _ legal _ care. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed!!
> 
> Let me know your thoughts!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dick's third day at Gotham Academy goes about as well as can be expected

They’d won the scholarship.

Dick...didn’t know how to feel. 

He was fifteen and it was his third day at Gotham Academy and while he knew he should feel excited he...didn’t like it.

He hated everyone. Because Ivy had insisted on enrolling him as Dick Grayson. Which meant everyone knew about his parent’s death.

Which meant not only did that mean that the police showed up and interrogate him in the front office about where he’d been, but it also meant that people began calling him a circus freak.

He had combat training. One of the perks of being raised by two supervillains was that they were dead set on making sure he could hold his own in a fight. But their number one rule was that he wasn’t allowed to fight at school, especially since some of the moves he’d been taught were Harley’s own signature ones.

Which meant when he was grabbed and shoved against a locker by a handful of bullies, he couldn’t do  _ shit  _ except take it. The only good thing was at least Harley would spar with him when he came home to help him get his anger out.

Not that it was helping him in the moment.

“What’s the matter, circus freak?” the biggest of them sneered, gripping the front of Dick’s t-shirt to hold him against the locker. “Are you gonna cry? Gonna run home to your dead parents?”

“Leave me alone,” Dick said, keeping his voice calm, even, and empty. 

Harley had once remarked that he could probably give Batman a run for his money with how good Dick was at controlling his emotions, tone of voice, and facial expression.

Ivy was quick to ban him from  _ ever  _ confronting Batman. Dick agreed instantly because even if the idea was tempting, he wasn’t going to do anything that could get his moms taken away.

“What’s the matter, baby?” the bully’s friend sneered. “You gonna cry.”

“He said leave him alone, asshole!”

Dick and the bullies looked over to find a younger boy standing there, eyes narrowed.

“Oh look boys,” the bully said, letting go of Dick to stalk over to the smaller boy who didn’t look any older than thirteen. “Little baby Jay is trying to protect the circus freak.”

“Hey!” Dick snapped instantly, forgetting (ignoring) his moms’ rules about fighting people at school. He moved over and grabbed the bully by the shoulder, spinning him around decking him across the face without a second thought. The bully - Josh Walter - went down, clutching his bleeding nose. 

Dick knew he was going to be in trouble for that, but his concern at the moment were Josh’s friends, Nick and Larry, who were less than pleased.

“You know, Jason over there might be a little shit,” Nick snarled. “But at least  he’s not some charity case circus freak.”

“I am not a charity case,” Dick declared, voice unwavering even as he wanted to cry inside. Having spent most of his time since his parent’s death with Ivy and/or Harley and thus, out of public schooling, Dick still had trouble dealing with bullies.

It was ridiculous, really.

“No?” Nick sneered, shoving Dick so hard that he fell to the ground. Distantly, Dick could hear the younger boy - Jason, Nick had said - shouting profanities, but Dick figured Larry must be holding him back. “Then why the fuck are you only here on scholarship?”

“Maybe because I’m a decent person?” Dick replied, staying on the ground. “And not a jackass like you who has to use money to get anywhere?”

_ I’m going to be in so much trouble.  _ Dick thought, a moment before Nick’s fist hit his face.

 

………..

 

“Are you okay?”

Dick and Jason were sitting in the nurse’s office after a teacher had  _ finally  _ come to see the comotion and found Dick getting the shit beat out of him while Jason absolutely  _ wailed  _ on Larry and Josh.

“Yeah, fine,” Dick replied, lowering the ice pack and tenderly pressing his eye. “What about you?”

Jason scoffed, crossing his arms over his chest. “I grew up on the streets before Wayne took me in,” he replied. “I know how to take a punch or two.”

Dick gave a weak laugh. “You didn’t have to step in,” he said. “I could have handled myself.”

“Not how I saw it,” Jason muttered. After a moment, he spoke again. “What’s your name?”

“Dick,” Dick replied. “Grayson.”

“Mr. Wayne paid for your scholarship, right?”

“Yeah, it’s the Wayne Scholarship,” Dick confirmed, holding the ice pack in his lap. “I’m...really grateful, actually. For it. This school...it’s just the same as the school I went to when I was thirteen but...I don’t know, it’s different.”

“How?” Jason asked. “I mean, ‘sides from the fact that it’s rich jerks with their heads up their asses.”

Dick chuckled weakly. “No it’s...I guess it’s the difference that Mr. Wayne is paying my way here. I...I’m really grateful to him. Not just because of this but because…” Dick took a deep breath. “He paid for my parents’ funeral,” he said softly. “And I never got to say thank you. I-I could have but…”

“But?” Jason prompted.

“I was in the JDC,” Dick explained with some hesitation. “And...they were abusive though. I-I really really wanted to thank Mr. Wayne for paying for my parents’ funeral, but the police were going to take me back to the JDC and they were…” he closed his eyes, cursing himself when he realized he was shaking and close to crying. He took a deep breath to steady himself. “I ran away,” he said softly.

“Yeah, I saw the police come to talk to you on your first day here,” Jason said.

“Yeah,” Dick replied softly. “They were asking where I’ve been, who I’ve been with…”

“Where have you been?”

“I ran into someone after running from the funeral,” Dick replied, knowing better then to say Ivy’s name. “And she and her friend took me in.”

“That was really nice of them,” Jason commented.

“Yeah,” Dick replied.

He looked over towards the door when Ivy and Harley, both dressed pristinely - Harley wearing her old circular glasses with her hair in a bun and colored tips tucked away - rushed in.

Dick didn’t notice how  _ tense  _ Jason went when the two rushed over to the acrobat.

“Oh my god, Dick, are you okay?” Ivy asked, eyes wide as she gently took Dick’s face in her hands, looking over the black eye.

“What happened?” Harley demanded, easily hiding her accent.

“I’m fine,” Dick told them both.

“You most certainly are  _ not,”  _ Ivy insisted. “What happened?”

“I just...got into a fight,” Dick mumbled.

“Jason!”

Harley, Ivy, and Dick turned to find Bruce rushing into the room, rushing over to Jason who only rolled his eyes and groaned.

“What happened?” Bruce asked, looking over Jason.

“He was about to get beat up,” Jason replied, gesturing over to Dick. “I stepped in.”

“Then why does Dick have bruises and you don’t?” Hatley snapped, almost letting her accent slip and only stepping back when Ivy and Dick placed hands on her arms.

“It’s okay,” Dick said quietly.

“It’s  _ not _ ,” Harley shouted.

“Enough,” Ivy said quietly. “Although I do want to know what’s going on.”

“Jason is younger,” Dick replied with a shrug. “I can take a hit or two more than he can.”

“I highly doubt that,” Jason snapped. “I grew up on the streets, remember?”

Dick felt like that wasn’t what Jason was referencing. “Either way-”

“That reminds me,” Ivy said slowly, arms crossed as she looked down at Dick. “I was told you threw the first punch.”

“You what?” Harley demanded.

Dick heaved a sigh. “Sorry,” he muttered. “I just...they were gonna hit Jason and I couldn’t let them do that. And they were…”

“They were calling Dick names,” Jason declared. “So I’d say they deserved the hit.”

“Alright,” Bruce said, turning to face Ivy and Harley and Dick. “I’m going to talk to the office, see if I can see the footage.”

“And how would that help?” Harley snapped, hands on her hips.

“I’ll make sure the bully’s get suspended and your son...Dick?” Bruce asked, looking to Dick for clarification before going on. “Doesn’t get in trouble.”

“Mr Wayne-” Ivy began.

“Really,” Bruce said, holding up a hand. “It’s the least I could do. And…” he looked over at Dick. “I’d love to get to know you, Dick.” he looked back at Ivy and Harley. “How about dinner at the manor this Saturday? All three of you?”

“I don’t know,” Ivy began, uneasy.

“Will there be ice cream?” Harley asked, leaning forward.

“Sure,” Bruce replied.

“Then we’ll be there,” Harley declared, gripping Ivy’s arm. “Won’t we, red?”

Ivy sighed. “Yes,” she replied. “We’ll be there.”

“Wonderful,” Bruce said with a smile. “Come on, Jason, let’s go.”

“Mr. Wayne?” Dick said, standing from the chair he’d been seated in as Bruce and Jason turned to leave. Bruce turned back and Dick almost lost his cool before he took a deep breath. “I never got to thank you for...for paying for my parents’ funeral. I’m sorry about that. I...really appreciate it. Thank you.”

Bruce smiled. “It was the least I could do,” he replied. “I know what it’s like to lose your parents at a young age.

Dick gave a weak smile. “Still,” he said. “Thank you.”

“It’s no problem,” Bruce replied, placing a hand on Jason’s shoulder and guiding him out of the school to the car.

 

…………

 

“That was Poison Ivy and Harley Quinn, right?” Jason asked as soon as Alfred had driven away from the school.

“Likely,” Bruce replied.

“Do you think Ivy drugged him or something?” Jason asked. “Dick?”

“No, I don’t think so,” Bruce replied. “She spoke with me several years ago, asking for a pardon so she could take care of her son.”

“Her son,” Jason repeated. “Dick?”

“She never referred to her son as Dick, but she did mention that he grew up in a circus,” Bruce replied.

“So now what?” Jason demanded. “We’re just going to leave him with them?”

“I don’t believe either of them are hurting him,” Bruce answered. “From what I can tell, the three of them genuinely care for one another.”

“So we’re just leaving him with them,” Jason deadpanned.

“For now,” Bruce replied. “It’s all we can do for now. But if you’re so worried about him, then befriend him.”

Jason scoffed. “Excuse me?”

“If you become close enough friends, then maybe he’ll tell you if Harley or Ivy are hurting him,” Bruce replied. “Or we could just hope for the best?”

Jason groaned, slumping down in his seat and crossing his arms over his chest. “Fine!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> let me know your thoughts!!!! I'd like to think this chapter is longer than the others ; )


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ivy, Harley, and Dick go to have dinner at Wayne Manor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!!!

“Where’s Harley?” Dick asked when he got home from after-school gymnastics practice on Friday and made his way to Ivy’s room, watching from the doorway as she got ready.

“She’s in her room,” Harley replied. “Getting ready.”

“Hey red!” Harley shrieked, bounding into the room. “Hiya Dickie! Hey, did I tell you guys about last night?!”

“No,” Ivy said, eyes still on the mirror as she tried to get her hair to cooperate, a plant stalk hovering nearby, ready to help if she needed it.

“I saw Batman!” Harley declared. “Faced him down.”

“You did?” Dick asked, looking up at her. He may have been raised by supervillains but he’d always thought Batman and Robin were cool.

“Yeah,” Harley agreed before frowning. “It was weird. He let me go.”

“Why?” Dick asked, never getting his answer because Ivy had walked over in that moment.

“We need to get going,” she said, checking her watch. “We’re going to be late.”

“Hey Dick?” Harley asked, a mischievous glint in her eyes. “Wanna ride my motorcycle with me.”

“Absolutely not,” Ivy declared before Dick could reply. “We are going to take my care to Mr. Wayne’s manor and we are going to be normal, civilized people.”

Harley groaned loudly as she and Dick followed Ivy out to the car. “Party pooper,” Harley mumbled as the three of them climbed in the car.

 

………..

 

“Please enter,” the butler said with a smile as he opened the door. “May I take your coats?”

“Yes please!” Harley declared, wincing when Ivy elbowed her in the side while Dick was trying not to laugh. “I mean...thank you, but we’re good.”

“Very well,” the butler replied. “My name is Alfred Pennyworth. May I escort you to the dining room?”

“Yes, thank you,” Ivy replied. Alfred led the three of them to the dining room, giving them their seats. After some silent argument, Dick ended up sitting between Ivy and Harley.

“Master Richard and Master Jason will be out momentarily,” Alfred said formally. “And then I will return with the meal.”

“Thank you, Mr. Pennyworth,” Ivy said politely. Alfred gave a short nod before leaving the room. Soon enough, Bruce and Jason entered the room.

“It’s good to see you three again,” Bruce said with a smile as he took his seat at the head of the table, Jason on his left. “Forgive me, ma’ams, I’m afraid I never got your names?”

“I’m Harper,” Harley introduced, giving her fake name. “This is my girlfriend, Iris.”

“And you’re Dick’s moms?” Bruce asked.

“We took him in after his parents passed away,” Ivy replied. “But he’s just as much our son.”

“They’re like my moms now,” Dick replied with a smile. “I’d probably be dead without them.”

“Dick,” Harley whispered. “Don’t say that.”

Jason was mildly amused when Dick only shrugged. “It’s true,” the older boy said before looking at Jason. “It’s nice to see you again, Jason.”

“And you,” Jason replied before gesturing to Dick’s fading black eye. “How are your bruises?”

“Getting better,” Dick replied with a smile. “And I grew up in the circus so I’m used to getting hurt.”

“Tell us about that,” Bruce requested. “Being in the circus.”

So Dick did, slightly uncomfortable the entire time. Needles to say, he was very thankful when the meal arrived. Bruce made some small talk during the meal, but nothing that required him and Dick to speak one on one.

At the end of the meal, Bruce turned his attention to Ivy. “So Iris. What do you do for a living?”

“I run a garden store,” Ivy replied. “We have one in Gotham and we live above the store.”

“Oh?” Bruce asked. “I’ll have to check it out.” he looked over at Harley. “And you?”

“I’m working on getting my PhD,” Harley replied. “To be a school counselor. So I mostly stay home, help out at the store.”

Bruce nodded and Dick wondered why he was asking and why he looked like he was storing this information away for later. He then turned to Dick.

“What about you, Dick?” he asked. “What do you do?”

“Oh, uh, I help Iv-Iris out in the store on the weekends,” Dick replied. He didn’t flinch or even react to his slip up because that was one thing Harley had taught him from her time working with Joker. If you didn’t react to slip ups, people would assume you just accidently said the wrong word.

“Oh?” Bruce replied. “What about during the school week?”

“I practice for my permit test on Tuesday and Thursday after school with Harper since my sixteenth birthday is coming up,” Dick replied. “And I have gymnastics lessons after school on Monday, Wednesday, and Friday.”

“That’s right, you were an acrobat,” Bruce said, nodding. “Do you enjoy it? The gymnastics?”

“I do, yeah,” Dick said quietly. He hated when people asked him about this cause it always made him sad. Even seven years after his parents’ death, he still got horribly sad about it. “It helps me stay close to my parents. I haven’t been on the trapeze in seven years, but I’m trying to stay in good shape in the hopes that maybe someday I’ll be able to get on a trapeze again.”

“Dick hopes to be able to rejoin Haley’s Circus as a trapeze artist once he’s older,” Harley crooned. “I’m hesitant, but hopefully he’ll never do anything without a net.”

“But Harper,” Dick mocked. “How can you perform The Flight of Death without the risk of death?”

Harley shoved him playfully and Dkc laughed loudly.

 

………..

 

“So what do you think?” Jason asked as he and Bruce were heading down the streets of Gotham later that night, ready to start their patrol.

“Of?”

“Harley and Ivy,” Jason replied. “You think they kidnapped Dick?”

Bruce grunted. “Not sure,” he replied.

“Not sure?” Jason asked. “I don’t think so at all. From what I think, I think Dick came to them.”

Even with the cowl on, Jason knew Bruce was looking at him. “Explain.”

“Look at their relationship,” Jason replied. They were teasing him. Like, playfully. He never gave away any hint that he was being hurt or abused. I think...I think they really do care for him.”

Bruce hummed. “Keep an eye on him,” he demanded. “We’ll keep an eye on him and those two. I believe if he trusts you, maybe he’ll reveal something.”

“So you want me to do what?” Jason asked. “Tell him about…”

“What?”

“I could tell him about my parents,” Jason suggested. “My dad being abusive.”

Bruce hummed. “Whatever it takes to get him to let anything slip.”

“That’s manipulation,” Jason said. “Dick’s actually nice and that’s mean.”

“So you’d prefer to run the risk that Harley and Ivy are hurting him or training him?”

“Saying that is also manipulation,” Jason pointed out, crossing his arms over his chest. “But  _ fine _ .”

 

………

 

“So?” Ivy asked as Dick got ready for bed. “What do you think of Mr. Wayne?”

“I felt like he was asking you and Harley too many questions,” Dick replied. 

“I agree,” Ivy replied. “But other than that?”

“He made me uncomfortable,” Dick admitted. “I felt like he knew too much. Like...I don’t know, like he could see things.”

“Agreed,” Ivy declared, walking over to stand in front of Dick. “What about Jason?”

“He’s nice,” Dick replied. “He’s said hi to me in the halls at school. Well, he doesn’t say hi but he at least waves. Well...he doesn’t really wave but he doesn’t totally ignore me either.”

“Progress, at least,” Ivy said, smiling as she pressed a kiss to Dick’s forehead. “I’m glad you’re happy,” she told him with a smile.

“I probably wouldn’t be if it weren’t for you,” Dick told her.

Ivy smiled. “Well I’m glad I got you.”

Dick gave her a tight hug. “Thank you.”

With that said, Ivy left his room and closed the door as Dick climbed into bed, unaware of the bat and bird that had watched his and Ivy’s interaction from the rooftop across the road.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know your thoughts!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dick confronts Jason about the younger's poorly hidden injuries.

Life progressed mostly as normal for Dick, after dinner with Bruce and Jason. Sometimes Jason talked to him in the hall at school, which Dick appreciated since he didn't really have any good friends.

Or any friends in general.

It was after a few weeks though, that Dick started noticing some things. First it was the way Jason favored his right arm for a few weeks. Then it was the black eye. When Dick saw him limping passed one day, he decided to get to the bottom of it.

It was lunchtime and Jason was heading to the cafeteria. Closing his locker and taking half a second to make a choice, Dick rushed over.

“Jason!” He called, waiting for the younger to turn around.

“Hey Dick,” Jason said. There was a hostility in his words that Dick didn’t remember hearing before.

“Uh, can I talk to you?” Dick asked, suddenly anxious. “Alone?”

“Why?” Jason demanded.

“I wanted to ask you a question and it’s not a question you want other people hearing,” Dick replied easily, crossing his arms over his chest.

Jason heaved a loud sigh. “Fine,” he replied, limping out the backdoors. There were a few students having lunch in the courtyard but they didn’t pay the two any attention as Jason led Dick to the most secluded area, away from prying ears. “Ask.”

Dick very suddenly did not want to ask but he’d already dragged Jason out this far, so it was only fair. So he took a deep breath, making sure there really was no one around before dropping his voice slightly.

“Does Mr. Wayne abuse you?”

Jason blinked, absolute confusion shining in his blue eyes. “Excuse me?” He demanded.

“I’ve seen you come to school with poorly hidden bruises,” Dick replied. “I saw how you were favoring your right arm a few weeks ago and now you’re limping.”

“And you came to the conclusion that Bruce is hurting me?” Jason replied. “What the fuck?”

Dick realized then that he had never heard the thirteen year old curse and had to try not to laugh. This was a serious matter.

“How else do you explain it?” He asked weakly. 

“I was a homeless kid, remember?” Jason snapped. “I’m crazy and reckless. Maybe I just get into a lot of fights.”

Dick shook his head. “I don’t believe that.”

Jason sighed. “Grayson-”

He was cut off by the sound of a gunshot, mere seconds before Dick went down with a scream, clutching the bullet wound in his leg. Jason leapt back, eyes wide as he looked up to find two men in black.

“Come quietly, Jason Todd, and we won’t hurt your friend,” one of the men said while the other - the one with the gun - stalked over and dragged Dick up, wrapping a restraining arm around the acrobat’s throat.

“Don’t kill him!” Jason demanded, staring at Dick in horror when the acrobat coughed, hands scrabbling at the arm around his throat. “Please, he doesn’t have anything to do with this! What do you want?!”

“We work for Scarecrow,” the man holding Dick declared. “He wants money from Wayne and we’ve decided you’re the best way to do it.”

“Maybe we should take the kid,” the standing man said as he stalked towards Jason. “The other one, I mean. Could probably weasel a few thousand dollars from his parents too.”

“He’s here on Scholarship,” Jason snapped as the man walked over and tightly tied his wrists together with zip ties. “His parents can’t afford to pay you.”

“Then he’ll die afraid,” the man snarled, walking over and punching Dick in the head, knocking him out instantly. “Come on.”

“The school will call Bruce and he’ll come,” Jason insisted as he was dragged out of the courtyard to a black van waiting nearby, the other man hauling Dikc over his shoulder and following behind. “You don’t have to drag us to some off the grid location.”

“Oh, but see we do,” the man said as he shoved Jason into the back of the van while Dick was merely tossed in, head bouncing against the floor painfully. Jason winced.

“And why’s that?” Jason demanded as he was pushed into a seat and strapped down.

The man grinned. “We promised Scarecrow test subjects.”

His fist flying towards Jason’s face was the last thing the thirteen year old saw.

 

…………..

 

Dick woke to pain and instantly screamed at the top of his lungs as fire raced over his leg.

“Well, look who’s wake.”

Dick peeled his eyes open, watering from the pain, just in time to watch a mask man straightening up, pulling his thumb out of the bullet wound in Dick’s thigh.

“Don’t worry, kiddo,” he said, smearing Dick’s own blood across the acrobat’s face. “Dr. Crane has given me permission to put a bullet in your head.” he chuckled as he straightened up. “That is, if you don’t die of a heart attack first!”

Dick watched him go until- “Dick, hey, you okay?”

He looked over, finding Jason restrained nearby, a few feet across from Dick. “Jason?” he asked weakly, voice hoarse. “Are-are you okay?”

“I’m fine,” Jason replied, straining against the ropes binding his wrists to the chair. “All they did was punch me.”

“Yeah, I can see the black eye,” Dick said quietly. “Who are those guys? What do they want?”

“Money,” Jason replied solemnly.

Dick shook his head. “I’m at Gotham Academy on scholarship. M-my moms don’t have that money.”

“I know,” Jason said quietly. “I think...I think they’re going to use you as some sort of...experiment.”

“Experiment,” Dick repeated. “Experiment for what?”

He and Jason looked over as Dr. Crane walked in, holding up an oxygen mask while one of his lackey’s followed close behind, carrying a canister.

“An experiment for me!”


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dick and Jason are finally saved by Crane, but not by Batman

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was originally gonna be Batman who saved them but then I wrote this instead
> 
> Enjoy!!

When Bruce got the call that he needed to come down to Gotham Academy because there had been an incident, he hadn’t expected to walk into the office to find Ivy and Harley standing there in their disguises.

“What do you  _ mean  _ Wayne’s kid is more important than ours?!” Harley was shrieking while Ivy did nothing to stop her.

“Ma’am, please.”

“She has a point,” Ivy said calmly, stepping forward. They hadn’t seen Bruce yet. “Bruce Wayne’s son wasn’t the only one taken. Dick was too.”

“And the police will do everything we can,” the officer assured them. “But like it or not, your son isn’t worth as much-”

The officer was cut off when Harley jerked forward, grabbing him by the front of his shirt.

“Finish that sentence and I gut you,” she snarled.

“What’s going on?” Bruce asked, making his presence known. “Where’s Jason?”

“Jason was apparently taken by kidnappers,” Ivy explained. “Along with Dick.”

“But your dumbass son is apparently higher priority than ours!” Harley snapped.

“Were the boys taken together?” Bruce asked. “Why would Jason be more important?”

“Because we never received any ransom call for Mr. Grayson,” the police replied. “The captures are negotiating Mr. Todd’s return, but not Grayson’s.” he looked at Ivy and Harley. “I’m sorry, but there’s no way he’s still alive if they’re not asking for money.”

“Are they going to call again?” Bruce asked.

“We’ve been instructed to call them back once you arrived,” the officer reply. “That’s when they’ll make demands.”

“Tell them I’ll pay the ransom for both boys,” Bruce decided, ignoring the shocked look Ivy and Harley both sent him. “I’m not going to leave one kid with them.”

The officer sighed but nodded as he turned to the office receptionist, ordering her to call the captor’s back. As she did so, the Officer standing close by, Bruce walked over to Harley and Ivy.

“Don’t think this makes us play nice, Wayne,” Harley snapped, hands on her hips. “If our son dies, you can bet your rich boy ass we won’t ever let you forget it!”

“He won’t die, you have my word,” Bruce said. “Don’t forget, there’s still Batman.”

Ivy narrowed her eyes though didn’t say anything aloud. “I can’t say I trust Batman,” she said before looking over at Harley. “Babe, maybe you should go home.”

“But-” 

“I think it’s best you’re there,” Ivy pressed, eyes telling Harley something else. “Just in case.”

Harley’s eyes lit up and she fought down a grin. “Of course,” she said, nodding rapidly and ignoring the look Bruce was subtly giving her. “I’m heading home!”

As soon as she was gone, Ivy turned to Bruce. “You really will pay for my son’s safe return?”

“Yes.”

“I can’t repay you.”

“And I can’t let your son die when I can do something to save him.”

 

………………

 

When Crane finally gave Dick the antidote, the acrobat’s cheeks were soaked with tears.

“Now, that was interesting,” Crane murmured, grabbing Dick’s chin and looking the shaking boy over back and forth. “I swear I know you…”

“Leave him alone, you jackass!” Jason shouted.

Crane merely clicked his tongue, letting go of Dick’s face before turning and walking away.

“I’ll give you maybe thirty minutes,” he called. “But I’ll be-”

“Harley’s going to kill you!” Dick shouted, causing Crane to freeze. The man slowly turned to watch Dick, an unreadable expression in his eyes.

“What did you say?” he asked.

“Harley Quinn is going to kill you for doing that to me,” Dick declared, shocking Jason with how much courage he was showing.

“And what makes you think she gives a damn about a rich snot like you?” Crane asked, though there was something in his tone that led Jason to believe he was more scared than he was letting on.

“Because Poison Ivy raised me,” Dick declared. “And Harley is standing behind you with her mallet.”

Crane whirled around, eyes wide. “I heard you were being a little shit,” Harley said cheerfully before nailing Crane in the face, sending him flying. While he was down, Harley rushed over to Dick. “Hey puddin’, you alright?”

“They shot me,” Dick replied and Jason just stared at how fucking calm he was acting. “But I’m okay.”

“Good,” Harley said, nodding and patting Dick’s cheek before straightening up and turning back to Crane. “Stay put kiddos. I’ve got a little fear to put into our good pal scarecrow.”

“Harley, please,” Crane begged, crawling away as she advanced on him. “Please, I didn’t know. I didn’t know he was yours, I swear!”

“Yeah, I’m sure,” Harley drawled. “Well soon, you won’t be knowing anything!”

She brought her mallet down.

 

…………..

 

“Jason!”

“Dick!”

Dick and Jason looked up when their names were called to find Bruce and Ivy running towards them each. As soon as Ivy got close enough, Dick burst into tears, clutching her close and trying not to wince at the pain of his bandaged bulletwound.

“Are you okay?” Ivy demanded, backing up to hold his face in her hand. “What did they do?”

“I’m okay,” Dick replied, voice shaking, courage finally crumbled. “I-I’m okay I just really really wanna go home.”

“I know, baby, I know,” Ivy murmured. “But you got shot so we need to get you to the hospital, get you checked out. Does it hurt?”

Dick shrugged. “Kind of,” he replied miserably. “But they gave me some painkillers.”

Ivy sighed, pulling Dick in for another hug. Beside them, Bruce was looking Jason over.

“Do you need the hospital?” he asked.

“No,” Jaosn replied. “They mostly focused on Dick.”

Bruce nodded before looking over at Ivy. “Do you need money for the hospital bill?”

Ivy shook her head. “We’ll manage.”

But Bruce pressed on. “It was my fault Dick was taken as well. The least I could do is pay the bull.”

Harley looked like she wanted to argue but caught herself at the last time. “If you’re going to insist,” she said, straightening up. “Then yes. Thank you.”

Bruce nodded. “Not a problem.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know your thoughts!


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You try and arrest my family without fighting me and I will rip yours apart!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So someone said they were wondering if Dick would become a villain, hero, or stay a civilian.
> 
> And I just can't see our Dickie staying a bystander.
> 
> But I couldn't see him being good either...or bad...
> 
> But this chapter...hmm...Dick might be going down an interesting road.
> 
> Enjoy!!

Two months later Dick was mostly healed enough to begin his after-school gymnastic classes again.

He hdn’t needed two months to be physically healed but Harley and Ivy had made him wait two months. 

So one night, after staying after school for practice and to work on a science project with his partner, Dick was making his way down the streets towards home.

It was as he was walking past the mouth of an alley that he heard a voice that sounded way too familiar.

“Take off your mask. Let me see.”

Frowning, Dick doubled back and ducked behind a trashcan, peeking over the top to see what he would find. His eyes went wide when he found Batman standing over who Dick figured had to be Robin.

A second later, Batman moved just enough that Dick was able to see Robin’s face.

And positively identify him as, “Jason?”

He thought he’d whispered. Based on the way both Batman - who  _ had  _ to be Bruce Wayne - turned and looked directly at him, he knew he was wrong.

He didn’t wait. He ran, his mind running a constant loop of  _ holy shit, holy shit, holy  _ shit!

Suddenly there was a  _ lot  _ that made sense. Of  _ course  _ Bruce Wayne was Batman! He probably  _ knew  _ who Harley and Ivy were despite the disguises.

Oh this was very very-

Dick yelped when Robin -  _ Jason _ , even though he’d put the mask back on - landed in front of him out of the blue. Surprised, Dick collapsed, undignified, to the ground. He struggled to pick himself up but when he turned to run the opposite direction, he found himself face to chest with Batman.

“Please don’t kill me.” was all he could think to say as he turned to be able to see both of them. “I won’t tell anyone I  _ swear _ !”

Jason scoffed. “You live with two supervillains and you think Batman is going to kill you?”

Dick blinked. “Why aren’t you like, taking me to your secret lair? Torturing me to make sure I won’t tell anyone?”

“Cause you’re obviously scared out of your mind that we’re going to do just that,” Jason replied.

“And you’re late getting home,” Batman explained in a lwo, gruff voice. Dick suddenly understood why no one thought Bruce Wayne was Batman. “Harley and Ivy will be waiting for you.”

“Yeah, yeah, they will,” Dick stammered. “I won’t tell them anything, I swear.”

Batman hummed. “I’ll have Alfred come to collect you tomorrow morning,” he said. “I’d like to talk to you about some things.”

“Yeah. yeah, sure.” Dick nodded rapidly. “Can I go home now?”

He ran the rest of the way.

 

……………….

 

“You keep the Batcave under Wayne Manor?”

Jason looked over from where he was leaning against the computer desk, watching as Alfred led Dick down the cave stairs.

“What did you just call it?” he asked, walking over to the older boy.

“The Batcave,” Dick replied. “Cause he’s Batman. And it’s a cave.”

Jason frowned. “You are surprisingly well adjusted.”

“I live with a green supervillain who talks to plants,” Dick deadpanned. “And another one who has pet hyenas. A man who dresses like a bat to beat people up with a traffic colored sidekick is not the weirdest thing I’ve seen.”

“Colors aren’t mine,” Jason said, shrugging. “B picked them and the name as some sort of dedication to someone.”

“Dedication to who?”

“You.”

Dick and Jaosn turned to find Bruce coming down the stairs of the manor. Dick frowned as he process what Bruce had said.

“Dedication to me?” he asked. “What do you mean?”

“Look at the colors and the name,” Bruce explained. “Your mother called you ‘Robin’, didn’t she?”

Dick was quiet for a long time. “How do you know that?” he whispered.

“After the funeral, when you vanished,” Bruce began, standing before the boys. “We all thought you had died. I felt like I’d failed you. I thought you had gone after Zucco and he’d killed you.”

“Gone after who?”

Bruce blinked before ignoring the question. “I was going to take you in, Dick. Before you ran away. Before I thought you died. So as a reminder to myself for letting you die, as I thought at the time, I gave Jason the name and colors.”

“I didn’t know that,” Jason said.

Dick was quiet again. “Who’s Zucco?” he asked.

“The man who killed your parents,” Bruce replied.

“And where is he?”

“He got away,” Bruce answered. “I’m sorry.” after a moment, he cleared his throat. “That’s not why I called you here.”

“It’s about Hatley and Ivy, isn’t it?” Dick asked.

“Yes,” Bruce confirmed. “I need to know that they didn’t-”

“They didn’t kidnap me and have never hurt me,” Dick said firmly. “All they have done is care for me. I found Ivy by mistake and once Harley met me, she didn’t want to be the bad guy. They have  _ tried  _ to do their best.”

“I don’t think their best was good enough.”

“So you’re going to what?” Dick snapped. “Arrest them?”

“Yes.”

“No,” Dick growled. “If you want to hurt them, you have to fight me first.”

Bruce sighed. “Richard-”

“Fight me or I’ll report you for abusing Jason.”

“Hang on, what?” Jason asked, frowning. “Why?”

“I’ve seen him come to school limping or with broken bones,” Dick explained. “Teachers and administration know there’s  _ something  _ going on. You try and arrest  _ my  _ family without fighting me and I will  _ rip  _ yours  _ apart _ !”

Bruce merely watched him, silent. “Dick-”

“You have a choice to make, Mr. Wayne,” Dick said firmly. “What will it be?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts?


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dick demands Harley and Ivy train him and later pulls Jason to the side for a private talk

“What’s up with the squirt?” Harley asked, leaning in the doorway of the greenhouse, watching Ivy tend to her plants.

“Dick?” Ivy asked. “What do you mean?”

“He just ran to his room, looking pissed as all hell,” Harley clarified. “Totally ignored me.”

Ivy frowned. “I don’t know,” she replied, stepping over to Harley. “Maybe we should go talk to him?”

“Nah, let him cool down a bit,” Harley suggested instead, linking arms and mostly dragging Ivy over to the living room. “I’m sure that when he’s ready to talk, he’ll talk.”

 

……………

 

“I want to be a villain.”

Ivy blinked up at Dick. “Excuse me?” she asked.

“I’m not a child anymore, Ivy, I’m sixteen,” Dick declared, crossing his arms over his chest. “I can hold my own in a fight and I’m tired of staying here whenever you two go out. I want to go with you.”

“Absolutely  _ not _ ,” Ivy said firmly. “I will not having you running around and facing the likes of  _ Batman _ -”

“Pammy,” Harley murmured. “You know if we don’t take him with us or even train him better, he’ll just go out on his own.”

“Harley’s right,” Dick agreed. “And if that happens, I’ll probably get hurt.  _ Or  _ killed.”

“What would you even call yourself?” she asked, exasperated.

Dick was silent. “I haven’t decided yet,” he replied. 

“Come on, Pammy, maybe this’ll be good for him,” Harley said, elbowing Ivy in the side. “I mean, the kid is  _ quick  _ when he wants to be and he can get out a lot of holds. Batman ain’t got nothin’ on him.”

“Except for the fact that Batman is a grown man, a  _ lot  _ taller and stronger than Dick,” Ivy pointed out.

“Which won’t be a problem if you train me,” Dick chirped. “So?”

Ivy held his gaze for a few seconds before sighing. “You don’t go out until Harley  _ and  _ I decide you’re strong and fast enough,” she said firmly.

Dick grinned. “Sounds good to me!” he said brightly. “So when do we start?”

 

……………….

 

“Dick’s been avoiding me at school,” Jason said as he and Bruce sat down for dinner. “I’m pretty sure you really pissed him off, B.”

“Language, Master Jason.”

“What!?” Jason cried. “All I said was-”

“ _ Jason _ ,” Bruce said firmly. “Now. Have you been keeping your eye on Dick?”

“If you actually listened when other people spoke, you would have heard your answer,” Jason grumbled, crossing his arms over his chest. “I  _ said  _ Dick’s been avoiding me.”

Bruce hummed. “Give him time.”

“You say that as though you understand people at all,” Jason muttered. He sighed, slumping in his seat and pushing his food around. “Alfred, do you ever want to become a bad guy?”

“All the time, sir,” Alfred replied. “Now eat your food, Master Jason.”

Jason groaned.

 

…………….

 

“We need to talk.”

Jason didn’t get time to process the words before he was being pulled into an empty classroom and turned to face Dick.

“ _ Now  _ you want to talk?” He asked, eyebrow raised. “Yo’ve been avoiding me.”

“I’ve had other things on my mind.”

“Such as?”

“Wayne pissed me off,” Dick replied. “I’ve decided to get back at him.”

Jason went still, looking Dick over and noting how the other looked a little stronger than before.

“Are you planning to become a bad guy, perchance?” he asked.

“I’m planning to make sure my parents’ killer gets what he deserves,” Dick replied. “And I’m going to make sure what happened to me doesn’t happen to others.”

“What, getting taken in by supervillains?”

“Being sent to the JDC and being abused to the point that they run away and live on the streets,” Dick snapped. “Not that you would know anything about-”

“You shut your mouth about living on the streets,” Jason snarled. “I spent most of my  _ life  _ there.”

“So then you can understand where I’m coming from,” Dick insisted. “Heroes don’t help, Jason. They just make the problem go away for a little bit before it comes back, worse than before. When was the last time you and Wayne helped a homeless kid and didn’t see them on the streets the next night?”

Jason was silent for a moment. “Are you trying to get me to become a villain?”

“I’m just saying, maybe the bad guys aren’t always as bad as they seem,” Dick replied. “Just something to think about.”

Jason didn’t get much of a chance to reply before Dick slipped out into the hall as the bell for the start of class rang.

“Yeah,” Jason mumbled. “Something to think about.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Got some questions for y'all!!
> 
> A: Should Dick get superpowers? Yes or no?
> 
> B: Should they be plant powers? Or do you have other ideas? (only if think he should get powers)


	9. Chapter 9

“Oh, what’s the matter, birdy?” Joker mocked as he towered over the trembling fifteen year old below him. “Scared? I don’t blame you, kiddo. I thought daddybats was coming too.”

_ He  _ is  _ coming!  _ Jason thought to himself, letting out a hoarse cry of pain as Joker’s crowbar came down on his ribs again. Deliriously, he thought to himself that he was  _ definitely  _ going to have a crippling fear of crowbars when he got out of this.

_ If _ he...ever got out...of this…

He was pretty sure he would have started crying right then and there if  _ something  _ hadn’t blown through the wall and sent the joker flying into his own pile of bombs.

_ He came.  _ Jason thought before blacking out.

 

………………

 

He wasn’t sure how long he was out but he did know everything hurt a  _ lot  _ less when he finally came to. He peeled his eyes open and instantly yelped, clutching his ribs and scrambling away from the hyena that had been leaning over him.

“Give the boy some space, Lou,” came the all too recognizable voice of Harley Quinn. “Mr. J did a number on him.”

“W-where am I?” Jason stammered, hands flying up to find face and finding himself relieved to still feel his mask in place.

“Safe in Red’s lovely home,” Harley replied. “Dickie was super worried about you. Thought you were gonna die. Took both Pammy and I together to make sure he didn’t go out and kill Joker or somethin’.”

“D-dick?”

“He said you know him,” Harley explained. “Said you’re classmates but wouldn’t give us your identity. Dunno why he’s trying to protect B-man cause the guy’s a dick for lettin’ Mr. J get his hands on you.”

Jason swallowed thickly. “I-”

“Now don’t move,” Harley said, waving her finger at him. “You’re still hurt cause Mr. J was gonna kill ya, but I’ll go get Dick.”

She was gone before Jason could object.

 

………………

 

“How are you feeling?”

“Who saved me?” Jason asked instead of replying.

Dick sighed quietly, taking the seat next to Jason’s bed and lazily petting the hyena that had stubbornly refused to leave the end of the bed.

Jason had never felt more tense in his life.

“I did,” Dick replied. 

Jason frowned. “I thought-”

“That it was Batman?” there was anger in Dick’s tone. “No. That son of a-”  he barely stopped himself from cursing. After taking a moment to get himself together, he tried again. 

“He wasn’t anywhere near you. Joker’s bombs would have gone off and killed you  _ long  _ before Bruce showed up.”

“No, you’re wrong,” Jason snapped, forcing himself upright even though his ribs screamed in objection. “No, he was coming. He was going to  _ come _ .”

“Jason, he wasn’t,” Dick said quietly. “You would have  _ died  _ if I hadn’t saved you.”

“You’re  _ wrong _ .”

Dick pressed his lips together before standing. “Okay,” he said softly. “Alright. I’m wrong. You can stay here to heal. Whenever you feel you’re good enough to travel, let me know and I’ll get you back to Bruce.”

He stormed off before Jason could say anything more.

 

………………..

 

He let himself heal for another day or two before approaching Dick. “I’m ready.”

Dick looked pissed but helped Jason into his car nonetheless. “You sure?” he asked, even as he pulled out into the road.

Jason replied with his own question. “What happened to you?” he demanded. “You’ve changed.”

“Because I decided that the only way to keep Batman away from my family is to do everything I can to distract him.”

“You’re the bad guy.”

“No,” Dick replied. “Saying I’m the bad guy would make Wayne the good guy and I refuse to call him ‘good’.”

The car ride was silent after that.

 

……………

 

“You have to get out of the car if you want to go up to the door,” Dick said after they’d been sitting silently in the driveway for several minutes.

“Did he look for me at all?” Jason asked after a moment. “He never shows up. Do you think…” he paused before looking over at Dick. “Does he think I’m dead?”

Dick sighed, turning the car off before turning to face the younger boy. “Joker has been bragging about killing Robin,” he finally replied. “Whether Bruce believes him or not, I’m not sure.”

Jason pressed his lips together. “He really wasn’t coming?”

“No,” Dick replied softly. “I’m sorry.”

Jason nodded wordlessly. After a long time, he took a shuddering breath. “Then I don’t want to go back to him,” he decided firmly. He deflated a second later. “I don’t have anywhere to go though.”

“You can come stay with Harley and Ivy and I,” Dick suggested as he turned the car back on and pulled out of the driveway. “They’re really not that bad.”

“I’d rather protect my identity, if you don’t mind,” Jason commented as they got back on the road.

“I understand,” Dick said. “So what are you going to do now?”

“Isn’t it obvious? I’m going to get my revenge.”

“Well to do that, you need a new name. Do you have one?”

“No.” Jason got more comfortable in the seat. “But I will.”


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two years after Jason "died", he and Dick take to the streets of Gotham and Blüdhaven newly named "Empathy" and "Red Hood"
> 
> What's the first thing they do?
> 
> Seek out Batman, of course

“Can I shoot him?”

Dick hummed, looking up to see what Jason was watching. Which happened to be Batman down in the alley below them.

Dick shrugged, turning back to his phone to finish his text. “Sure, go for it.”

Jason didn’t, leaning back on his heels with a sigh. “I hate him.”

“I can tell,” Dick replied, looking over at Jason. It had been two years since Jason had deviated from Batman, both boys much older and taller. Jason was sixteen and Dick was eighteen and Jason was already several inches taller than the older boy.

The night Jason abanded the name ‘Robin’, he renamed himself as ‘Red Hood’ and wound up living with Ivy and Harley.

After three days, he’d said  ‘fuck it’ and told Harley and Ivy his and Batman’s identities. They didn’t seem all that surprised which had Jason questioning a few things.

“So once we get his attention,” Dick said. “Are we going to tell him who we are?”

“Not straight off the bat,” Jason replied. “We’ll make him work for the information. Give him hints.”

“You can do that,” Dick replied. “I still have a bone to pick with him that will probably give me away.”

“Are Harley and Ivy okay with that?”

“Jason, I’m eighteen years old and living in my own apartment in Bludhaven,” Dick pointed out. “Which you know because we live together. They don’t care if I tell Bats who I am, as long as I don’t kill anyone.”

Jason nodded slowly. “Have you killed anyone?” he asked.

Dick shook his head. “Like I said, that’s the only rule Harley and Ivy have for me.”

“Would you ever break that rule?” Jason added.

“Yes,” Dick replied without hesitation. “If I ever find the man who killed my parents, yeah. I’m gonna kill him.”

Jason nodded, lifting up one of his guns and taking aim just to Batman’s left as the man slammed a criminal into the alley wall.

“I’ll help,” he offered, pulling the trigger and watching as the criminal screamed while Batman’s gaze narrowed in on the two of them without hesitation. “Run.”

They took off.

 

……………..

 

Batman stopped them three rooftops away, landing in front of them and forcing the two of them to skid to a stop.

“Evening, B-Man,” Dick greeted, using Harley’s name for the vigilante on purpose. “Out for a little stroll?”

“Who are you?” Batman demanded.

Dcik tilted his head, noting that Jason was taller than Bruce now. He wondered how the Red Hood felt about that.

“Red Hood,” Jason introduced. “This is Empathy.”

“I  _ wanted  _ to go by Robin,” Dick drawled, not missing the way Batman went tense. “But  _ someone stole  _ that name from me.”

Batman bared his teeth, just slightly. “Who  _ are  _ you?” He demanded.

Red Hood chuckled, the sound mechanized due to the voice modulator in his hood. “Are you kidding me?” he asked, drawing Batman’s attention. “He couldn’t be any damn clearer about who he is.”

Batman was silent for a moment. “Not here,” he said shortly. “Follow me.”

“No,” Jason said when Batman turned. “We’re not your little  _ ducklings _ , Bats. We don’t have to do a  _ damn  _ thing you say. You know who he is? Say it.”

Batman ground his teeth together before forcing himself to calm down. Jason figured the man had probably had to remind himself that the two people in front of him were  _ bad guys _ .

Jason felt a little spur of pride at the thought.

“Grayson,” Batman said in a tone quiet enough that anyone listening in wouldn’t be able to hear him.

“Grayson who?” Dick asked.

“There are no other Graysons in Gotham,” Batman explained gently. “You’re the last one.”

“That’s not very nice, Batman,” Red Hood said, crossing his arms over his chest. “He lost his family. The least you could do is show some fucking respect.”

Batman looked blank but Jason knew he was seething deep down. “Dick. What are you doing?”

“What do you mean?” Dick asked innocently.

“What are you doing with him?” Batman repeated, taking a step forward though going still when Jason whipped out one of his guns, leveling it at Batman’s head.

“Stay away from him,” Jason said in a low tone. “We can hear you just fine from here.”

“Who are  _ you _ ?” Batman demanded.

Jason grinned, expression lost under the hood. “Figure it out,” eh said before turning to Dick. “I think we should head out. We’re meeting your moms for breakfast in the morning.”

Dick nodded seriously, both of them totally ignoring Batman now.

At least, it seemed that way.

“Right, yeah, and we have to head home,” eh said, nodding before looking back at Batman with a smile. “It was wonderful to see you again, B-Man.”

Jason tilted his head in Batman’s direction before pulling out a smoke bomb - made differently from Batman’s so that the man’s lenses wouldn’t help him see through it - throwing it down and grabbing Dick’s wrist before taking off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here's a question, one I've been going back and forth with since the beginning of the story
> 
> Should Dick and Jason end up dating?
> 
>  
> 
> let me know your thoughts on the chapter


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bruce and Jason face off but the results are not what Jason wanted or expected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh yeah, I forgot this story existed...

“Are you sure you want to do this?” Dick asked several months after their last encounter, he and Jason seated together in an abanded apartment building while they waited to the bat to show.

Dick wasn’t wearing his mask - or even his suit, instead opting for a t-shirt and jeans - but Jason was decked out in full Red Hood regalia, including the helmet.

“I want him to know he failed us, Dick,” Jason replied. “ _ Both  _ of us.”

Dick frowned. “What do you mean both of us?”

“Either Bruce kills the Joker,” Jason replied, jerking his thumb in the direction of the closet the clown was tied up and unconscious in. “Or I kill him.”

That hadn’t been the original deal Jason was going to make with Bruce. Originally it was going to be Joker or Jason but he had a feeling DIck would throw a fit if he did that and really, it wasn’t fair to leave Dick alone.

Dick was his best friend, his  _ only _ friend, and Jason wasn’t going to leave him alone in such a shit place.

“He let us both down,” Jason went on. “He failed to avenge your parents, to take you in and save you, and he let me die.”

“He failed to take me in, yes,” Dck said calmly. “But I’m happy how I am, Jason.”

“I know, I know, I just…” Jason sighed.

“I want him dead too though,” Dick soothed since he could tell Jason was getting upset. “Maybe he didn’t avenge my parents or take me in but I’m happy where I am. But I  _ am _ fucking pissed that he had the audacity to take my name and colors. No offense.”

“None taken,” Jason said, holding up his hands. “I’m just sorry-”

“Dick.”

The two turned at the voice and found Batman standing there and Jason wondered how long he’d been listening.

“Hello Batman,” Dick greeted politely, seated on the counter of the kitchen and thus out of the way. He wasn’t there to fight Batman or anything. He was just there to support Jason and make sure the two of them got out of there if things looked ready to blow up in their faces.

“Red Hood,” Batman said, looking towards Jason.

“Hey B-man,” Jason returned. “You’ve got a choice to make. Your life or his life.”

Batman jerked forward but Jason whipped out his gun. “Stay there. Your life or his life.”

“Hood, Dick is innocent in this,” Batman said. “Don’t kill him.”

“I think you misunderstand what he means,” Dick said cheerfully as he hopped off the counter and walked over to the closet, opening the door and dragging Joker out by the collar.

“Hi Batsy!” the clown said, grin in place as he was carelessly dropped on the ground. “Welcome to the party!”

“Harley and Ivy are going to kill you if they know you were near him,” Jason muttered.

“Well then, you shouldn’t have invited me,” Dick returned as he took a seat on the kitchen counter once more, legs crossed indian style beneath him. “That’s the  _ him _ Hood was talking about, Batman.”

“So make your choice,” Jason said. “Your life or  _ Joker’s _ life.”

“What is this about?” Batman demanded. “This seems personal but I’m missing the piece that  _ makes _ it personal.”

“Yeah,” Joker whined. “Don't I know you? Did we go to Salsa class together? Oh! Oh!  _ Baking _ class!”

“Dick, shut him up,” Jason demanded and Dick willingly complied.

“Party pooper,” Joker muttered as Dick approached with a strip of tape. “No cake for you.”

Once he was silence and Dick was at Jason’s side again, not bothering to jump up on the counter, Jason spoke.

“You’re looking right at me and you have no fucking idea how this is personal?” he demanded. “I can’t tell if you’re joking or if you seriously have no idea.”

“Batman doesn’t joke,” Dick pointed out from Jason’s side.

“You know what makes this personal, don’t you?” Batman asked Dick.

“Yeah, I do,” Dick replied. “And trust me, he has a reason to be angry.”

“You didn’t save me,” Jason whispered. He jerked his gun in Joker’s direction as he went on. “ _ He _ was going to kill me and you weren’t there! Where were you!?” his chest heaved before he turned to Dick. “Knock the Joker out. I want this face to face. No masks.”

Dick complied, walking over and kicking Joker in the face (several times more than necessary) until he was out. He then dragged the clown off to another room before returning.

As soon as eh was back, Jason ripped off his helmet and mask, eyes shining with tears. Bruce took a step back, shock written on his face.

“You left me to die!!” Jason bellowed. “And  _ Dick _ is the only reason I am still alive!”

“Jason?” Bruce whispered, reaching up to pull the cowl down. He took a step forward but froze when Jason fired his gun, barley missing Bruce.

“That’s a warning shot,” he snarled. “Stay where you are.”

Bruce held up his hands. “I thought you were dead.”

“Yeah, I know,” Jason snapped. “He was going to kill me and if Dick hadn’t gotten there in time...if he hadn’t gotten there in time, I’d be dead!”

Bruce remained silent and Jason felt his fury build. “You have nothing to say?” he asked, voice breaking. “Absolutely fucking  _ nothing _ .”

“Jason,” Dick whispered, placing a hand on his arm.

“No, no he  _ has _ to make a choice!” Jason insisted, voice thick as tears spilled down his cheeks. “He has to choose!”

“He’s not going to,” Dick said.

Jason’s bottom lip wobbled and Dick drew him close, letting the other tuck his face in the crook of Dick’s neck as the acrobat carefully tugged the gun out of Jason’s lax fingers.

“Get out of here,” he told Bruce. “Take the clown with you.”

Bruce remained still and silent for a moment before pulling his cowl back on and slipping out of the room to retrieve Joker.

Dick stayed in place, rubbing the back of Jason’s neck gently before he finally spoke.

“Let’s go home.”

“I don’t want to be in the car all that way.”

“Then we’ll go to Harley and Ivy. Okay?”

Jason didn’t verbally reply but Dick managed to tug him out of the building and into the car.

 

………………………..

 

Harley and Ivy were quick to offer Jason a pair of pajamas and once he was dressed, all for of them curled up under a thick blanket on the couch with Harley’s hyenas nearby.

Jason curled up with his head in Dick’s lap, the TV on mute nearby and only on to illuminate the dark room.

“Jason?” Dick murmured several hours after Ivy and Harley went to bed. “Are you okay?”

“Fine,” Jason replied. “Just...tired.”

“Do you want to go to bed?”

“I don’t want to move.”

“That’s okay,” Dick promised, still carding his fingers through Jason’s red hair. “Do you want me to stay up with you?”

“No, go to bed.”

Dick gave a soft smile. “I’m not leaving,” he said. “But is it okay if I fall asleep? Not on purpose or anything.”

Jason shifted, tighting his grip on the fabric of Dick’s pajama pants. “You’ll stay? I don’t...I don’t want to be alone.”

“I’ll stay,” Dick promised.

Jason nodded and sighed, relaxing into the couch. “Thank you.”

“For?”

“Being there.”

“You’re my little brother, Jay. I won’t let you face things like that alone.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dick runs into Bruce at the store one month after the Joker disaster.
> 
> Jason contemplates murder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ENJOY

It was Dick’s turn to do the grocery shopping for the apartment he and Jason shared and it was on one such trip that he ran into-

“Mr. Wayne,” he greeted politely after the man bumped into him.

“Dick,” Bruce said softly. He cleared his throat. “How are you?”

“I’m fine, thank you,” Dick replied. “And yourself?”

Bruce didn’t reply. “How’s Jason?”

“Jason is Jason,” Dick said with a soft laugh. “He’s been helping Ivy out in the garden store, just for something to do with his time. But he is working to get a job as a mechanic. I think he has en interview tomorrow-”

“That wasn’t what I meant.”

Dick snapped his mouth shut. “What  _ did _ you mean then?” he asked.

“After last month,” Bruce said softly. “With the Joker.”

Dick raised an eyebrow. “How is he after that?”

“Yes.”

“How do you think?”

Bruce opened his mouth to reply but Dick turned and walked away before he got a chance.

 

…………………….

 

“How was shopping?” Jason asked later that evening as he made dinner while Dick lounged at the kitchen table since he was a mess in the kitchen and thus, not allowed to help.

“Fine,” Dick replied. After a moment he added, “I ran into Wayne.”

“And?” Jason’s voice gave nothing away.

“He asked how you were?”

“As if he gives a shit,” Jason muttered. In a slightly more normal voice, “What did you tell him?”

“Well, I  _ thought _ he meant in general,” Dick muttered. “But he meant after last month.”

“Of course he did. And you said?”

“I just kinda snapped at him,” Dick replied. “Asked how he  _ thought  _ you were.”

“What did he say?”

“I walked away.”

Jason snorted loudly. “Sometimes I  _ swear _ , you hate him more than I do.”

“It’s kind of petty of me though,” Dick muttered. “I mean, you almost  _ died _ because he didn’t care enough and here I am, pissed off because he took my name.”

“Your  _ family _ name and colors because he thought you were dead,” Jason corrected, gesturing at Dick with the knife in his hand. “Which, if you were dead, would be his fault. Which I’ll also add, he thought you were dead because of him.”

Dick shook his head with a small smile. “I guess we both have a reason to be pissed,” he murmured.

They didn’t talk again until they were sitting down together for dinner. “Should we kill him?”

It was asked so suddenly, Dick actually ended up choking and having to heave over the sink for a few seconds.

“What?” he demanded, leaning heavily on the counter as he turned to stare at Jason. “You’re not  _ serious _ , are you?”

“We’d both get our revenge,” Jason replied with a shrug.

“Jason…” Dick began. He sighed. “I can’t.”

“Why not?”

“Ivy and Harley-”

“Are not in charge of you,” Jason pointed out. “One, you’re living on your own and away from them. Two, they’ve both killed countless people.”

Dick opened and closed his mouth but couldn’t really argue because Jason  _ sort of _ had a point.

“Fine,” he said. “But if you’re going to kill him, we’re going to do it with a  _ plan _ . Do you understand?”

“Yes.”

“Thank you,” Dick said as he took a seat. “For right now, let’s just eat dinner and  _ not  _ think about murder.”

Jason grinned. “I can do that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here's two questions for y'all.
> 
> One: Should they kill Bruce?
> 
> Two: How should the story end?


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All aboard the 'fuck Bruce' train

“What happened?”

“Nothing happened.”

“Something must have happened.”

“Nothing  _ fucking _ happened, Dickhead!”

Dick sighed quietly, walking over to take a seat on the couch behind Jason who was glaring down at what had once been their coffee table but was now just a pile of glass and wood.

“In case you’ve forgotten, Jaybird,” Dick drawled. “I don’t call myself Empathy for nothing. I have  _ powers _ , remember? More specifically, the ability to tell when you’re being a little piece of shit. I could feel your emotions from down the hall. Something happened. Now tell me what it was.”

“Or what?” Jason snapped.

Dick cocked his head to the side. “Do you really want to find out?”

There was no malice to his tone yet a threat to his words. Jason’s shoulders dropped slightly.

“He replaced me,” he whispered. “He’s got another kid, he  _ replaced _ me!”

Concerned both for jason and their furniture, Dick stood and placed a gentle hand on Jason’s arm.

“Sit down,” he murmured softly, gently tugging Jason’s sleeve before finally getting the other to listen, leading him back to the couch and curling up next to him, letting Jason rest his head on Dick’s shoulder as the empath carded a hand through his hair. “Breathe.”

“I am breathing,” Jason mumbled petulantly.

“I know,” Dick replied with a fond smile. “Just relax. And when you’re ready, I’d like you to  _ calmly _ tell me what happened.”

Jason nodded and after a few moments, spoke in a soft voice. “He replaced me with this tiny shrimp of a kid who looks at him as though he’s the fucking moon and sun!”

Dick sighed. “Jay-”

“He knows I’m alive.” Jason’s voice broke. “But he won’t...he won’t…” Jason trailed off, unsure of what he was trying to say.

“What's his name?”

“Bruce.”

Dick gave a soft laugh. “No, I meant-” he shook his head fondly. “I meant the ‘tiny shrimp of a kid’.”

“Oh.”

Dick waited a beat. “Well?”

“Didn’t really care,” Jason replied. “Check the news. If he legally adopted the kid, it’s probably on there.”

Dick nodded, making a mental note to do so. “What are you feeling?”

“Did you really just ask me that, Mr. Empath?” Jason asked, a small smile on his tear-stained face as he looked over at Dick.

Dick grinned. “Maybe,” he replied, nudging Jason’s shoulder.

Jason only rolled his eyes. After a few moments of the two sitting in comfortable silence, he spoke. 

“Sorry about the coffee table.”

“It’s alright, you’ll buy us a new one.”

“Will I?”

“You’re the one that broke it.”

“Fair enough.”

 

……………………………….

SEVERAL WEEKS LATER

 

“Jason, who is this?” Dick asked as he stepped into the apartment to find the curtains drawn and a small boy tied to one of their kitchen chairs in the living room, Jason sitting on the couch with a gun in hand, point at the boy.

“This is little Timmy Drake,” Jason replied, a sneer in his words as Dick took off his shoes and jacket, not even phased by the fact that Jason had resorted to abduction now. “My replacement.”

“Oh,” Dick said, nodding to Tim. “Nice to meet you, kid. Sorry about this guy.”

“It’s alright,” Tim said easily, shrugging. Although considering he was Robin now, he was probably totally used to all of this. “You’re Dick Grayson, right?”

“Yeah.”

“Oh cool. I went to one of your shows whne I was younger! I think my family and I got pictures with you and your parents.”

“You know, I think I remember that,” Dick said with a grin, cut off when jason cleared his throat, scowling.

“Sorry,” Dick said, shrugging as he took a seat on the couch next to Jason. “So what’s he doing here?”

“I’m going to kill him.”

Dick couldn’t help but scoff. “Uh huh, okay.”

“You don’t believe me?” Jason demanded.

Dick rolled his eyes, tapping Jason’s forehead. “Empath, remember?” he asked. “I can feel your emotions. You’re irritated but you’re not going to kill him.”

Jason scowled, flicking the safety back on on his gun, shoving it into his side holster.

“You’re no fun to be around anymore,” he muttered petulantly.

“Sure I am,” Dick retaliated with a bright grin. “I’m a delight.”

Tim cleared his throat. “Can I ask-”

“No.”

“-Why I’m here?”

“That’s a good question, Jay. Why  _ is _ he here?”

“I cannot belive both of you just asked me that,” Jason groaned. “How stupid are you? He  _ replaced _ me, Dick! He has to pay!”

Tim’s eyes went wide. “You’re Robin?” he whispered.

Jason sneered. “In case you don’t know what the word  _ replaced _ means, I am not Robin anymore.”

Tim’s reply surprised Jason and Dick both. “You can have it back.”

“Come again?” Jason asked after staring blankly at him.

Tim sighed. “I only became Robin after I thought you died because I knew Batman needs help. He was violent for awhile, without you.”

Jason frowned harder. “He didn’t replace me with you?”

“Technically, I bullied my way into the position,” Tim replied, puffing out his chest slightly. “But he didn’t replace you intentionally. He let me be Robin only because he knew I would help him anyway and without training, I’d get myself killed.”

Dick placed a hand on Jason’s shoulder. “He’s telling the truth.”

Jason heaved a loud tired sigh. “All aboard the ‘fuck Bruce’ train,” he muttered before glaring at Tim. “You don’t breathe a  _ word _ to him about me or about Dick’s freaky powers.”

Dick punched him in the arm but Jason ignored him, green-blue eyes boring into Tim’s.

“I won’t say anything,” Tim said. “You have my word.”

And for whatever stupid reason, Jason believed him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know your thoughts!


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dick and Harley scheme

“Harley, you like meddling in other people’s lives, right?”

“Why yes I  _ do _ Dickie!” Harley chirped cheerfully, bounding over to the couch where Dick was seated with the Hyenas. The blonde threw her arms around Dick’s shoulders, grinning. “Whose life am I meddling in today?”

“Jason’s,” Dick replied. “I want to force him and Bruce to make up.”

“Sounds fun!” Harley said, clapping her hands together. “Oh, but we can’t tell Ivy cause she’ll try and be all profesional on us.”

“Agreed,” Dick said with a smile.

“Okay then, kiddo,” Harley said, hands on her hips. “How are we doing this?”

 

……………………….

 

“This doesn’t feel right, Dick,” Jason muttered.

“I know but Jay, Tim is going to  _ die _ if we don’t help,” Dick insisted as he and Jason snuck across the upper floor of the warehouse.

“And what about Batman?”

“I’d think you of all people wouldn’t want to put that much faith into him.”

Jason snarled. “Fair enough,” he grumbled as they stepped out into the large open area of the warehouse, only to find-

“Ta-da!” Harley declared, bouncing around Batman who was restrained in a metal chair across from another char, cowl pulled down. “One grouchy Bat-dad!”

“Dick?” Jason demanded, turning to Dick only to find himself strong armed into the metal chair across from Bruce and firmly restrained. “Hey, quick question. What the fuck?”

“Dick,” Bruce said gruffly. “We don’t have time for this. Where’s Tim?”

“Here. And I’m fine, B, relax,” Tim said as he walked up in a t-shirt and jeans, tablet in hand while dragging a chair behind him. “Sorry, but uh...this was a set up.”

“Clearly,” Jason drawled, glaring at Dick. “What’s the point of this?”

“I want you and Bruce to make up,” Dick replied as he accepted a chair from Harley, placing it next to Tim and taking a seat. “So, Timbo, Harley, and I are going to be referees. No one is going to leave until you two make up.”

“You’re joking, right?” Jason drawled.

Dick’s voice held no humor. “No.”

“And if we don’t talk?” Jason asked, Bruce still stubbornly silent.

“Then we’ll encourage you with small electrical shocks!” Harley shouted, giggling right away. “No, never mind. But remember, I  _ was _ a psychologist. So either you two willingly talk or I’ll start psycho-analyzing you and your silences.”

Dick nodded. “It’s true, she will. She used to do it when I was a kid and  _ trust _ me when I say it gets annoying enough that you’ll talk, eventually.”

“So,” Tim said, placing his tablet on his lap. “Shall we start?”

 

……………………………

 

They’d been silent for thirty minutes when Dick gave Harley the all clear to start talking.

“So, Jason,” she said, ignoring the groan from the boy. “Why don’t you tell me why it is you’re mad at Bruce?”

“Don’t you mean tell  _ Bruce _ ?” Jason demanded.

“No,” Harley replied. “It’s clear you don’t want to talk to him. Si talk to me. Pretend he’s not here.”

“Why can’t I talk to Dick?”

“Well, you can,” Harley replied. “But you seemed pretty pissed at him so I’m here as an impartial third party.”

“Yeah, you’re totally impartial,” Tim muttered, still typing away at his tablet.

“It’s up to you, Jason,” Harley replied, for once sounding saner than Jason had ever heard her before. “You can talk to me, Dick, or Bruce.”

Jason sighed. “Let’s just get this over with,” he muttered, keeping his attention on Harley. “I’m mad because...because the Joker kidnapped me and he was going to kill me. He was going to kill me and Bruce wasn’t there. Wasn’t going to sve me in time.”

“How did that make you feel?”

“Hurt. Betrayed...scared.”

“Now, Mr. Wayne,” Harley said, turning to Bruce while Dick reached over and gave Jason’s hand a gentle squeeze. “How did you feel when Jason went missing?”

Bruce looked like he wasn’t going to answer but something changed when he looked at Jason and he replied in a quiet voice.

“Joker kept me busy,” he murmured. “Tasks, trials, promises that he had Jason, voice recording of Jason’s screams.”

“You knew Joker had me?”

Bruce nodded. “I was trying to find you, Jason. I was trying to track you but until then, I could only play his games. I didn’t know where you were, everything was pre-recorded.”

“You mean you…” Jason swallowed thickly, curling his fingers into Dick’s. “You didn’t just leave me to die?”

“Jason, you were my son,” Bruce replied. “I would never ...never do that, not if I could help ti.”

“And what about Tim?” Tears filled Jason’s eyes but he stubbornly ignored them. “You replaced me, you-”

“That was never,  _ ever _ my intention,” Bruce replied. “I took him in and gave him Robin for the sole purpose of keeping him alive but I had every intention of finding you again and giving Robin back.”

Jason stared. “You didn’t think I was dead?”

“I knew you weren’t. You knew you  _ couldn’t _ be.”

“You kept looking?”

“I never stopped until the night you told me who you were,” Bruce replied. “And even then, I...I failed you, Jason. I don’t want to do that again.”

To Jason’s left, Dick whispered to Harley, “let’s untie them, let them hug it out.”

Harley nodded her agreement and the two silently stood and removed Jason and Bruce’s bonds, letting the two stand but staying close, ready to intervene in case someone got angry.

But Dick could feel both of their true emotions. Neither was going to punch the other. Not tonight, at least. Later maybe, Dick knew Jason might try to punch him for the whole set up.

“I’m not asking you to forgive me,” Bruce murmured. “But know that I never stopped looking.”

Jason nodded, wrapping his arms around himself. “I don’t think we’re at a hugging level yet,” he said, both to Dick and Bruce. “I’m still pissed. But...you did  _ technically _ apologize, so…”

“So you guys made up, sorta!” Harley said, bouncing in place and clapping her hands together. “Yay!”

“Yeah,” Jason murmured. “Yay.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only one more chapter after this
> 
> let me know your thoughts!


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bruce has some thanks to give out, surprise surprise!

Some Months Later

Christmas

“I never thought I’d come back here,” Jason murmured as he walked through the halls of Wayne Manor with Dick. “Never wanted to, really.”

“You don’t have to come back permanently,” Dick told him. “But I figured this would be...nice. Christmas is a family time. You’re supposed to spend it with family.”

“Oh yeah,” Jason asked with a small smile, turning to face Dick. “How did you and Harley and Ivy celebrate Christmas?”

“They bought a tree,” Dick replied, gesturing to the large tree in the corner. “Not as decked out and fancy as this one. Actually, usually pretty crappy…” he chuckled. “And they bought what they could to make me happy. They were sweet, Jason. So believe me, it’s hard to see them as the bad guys.”

“Honestly at this point, they’re like my other moms,” Jason said with a chuckle. “Sometimes hard to recall how...terrible they were.”

“They had their reasons.”

“I’m sure they did.”

“Jason?”

Dick and Jason turned towards the doors of the living room to find Bruce there, obviously still hesitant around Jason though he was Brue so he was the king of pretending he was fine.

“What’s up, B?”

“May I talk with Dick alone?”

Jason raised an eyebrow before shrugging. “Alright, I’ll be in the library when your secret thing is over.”

Dick rolled his eyes and watched him go before turning to Bruce who had silently closed the doors behind him. Dick wasn’t scared because Bruce wasn’t angry. He was, of course, uneasy but that mostly came from being raised by two supervillains and befriending another. Then again, Jason wasn’t  _ really _ a super villain…

“What’s up, Mr. Wayne?” Dick asked politely. “Can I help you?”

“You can call me Bruce,” Bruce replied. “And...I wanted to thank you.”

Dick raised an eyebrow. “Thank me for what?”

“For saving Jason when I couldn’t.” it looked like it hurt Bruce to say that, only because of the reminder that- “If it weren’t for you, he would have died. If it weren’t for you he’d be dead.”

“Oh, Bruce, I…” Dick stepped forward, hesitating. “He’s my friend. Actually, at this point he’s more like a little brother to me. I just...I couldn’t let him die.”

“How did you know?” Bruce asked suddenly. “That Joker had him?”

“I didn’t,” Dick replied. “Actually, you shouldn’t be thanking me for saving him. It was all Harley.”

“Harley?”

“She knew what the Joker was planing, knew he had Jason,” Dick replied, shrugging. “I just happened to sneak out and save him before she or Ivy could make up a plan.”

“So I have...Harley Quinn to thank for saving my son’s life.”

Dick laughed fondly. “I’ll thank her for you,” he said with a bright smile. “Was that all you needed?”

“Harley and Ivy really did care about you, didn’t they?”

Dick’s smile slid off his face into something more appropriate. “Yes, they did,” he replied quietly. “And I don’t know where I’d be without them. They dropped everything they knew, they  _ changed _ ...for me.”

“Well then, I suppose that’s another thing to thank you for,” Bruce mused.

Dick frowned. “Which is?”

“Getting two supervillains off the streets for good.”

Dick shook his head with a small laugh. “I don’t know if I got them off for good,” he replied. “I mean, I’ve moved out and I do my own thing now, so…” he shrugged. “Who knows, they might go back.”

“They’d better not.”

Dick grinned and for the first time since Dick had ever actually known him, Bruce gave a genuine smile too.

 

…………………………..

EPILOGUE

TWO YEARS LATER

“Hello Master Richard,” Alfred said with a smile, pulling Dick in for a tight hug after answering the door. “Everyone is in the living room.”

“Thanks Alfred,” Dick said as he made his way towards the living room where Jaosn, Bruce, and Tim were waiting.

After giving Jason and Tim a hug as well as waving at Bruce and his tiny little demonic son Damian who had, for some weird reason, imprinted on Dick when they’d first met a year earlier, Dick spoke.

“So I wanted to say that you are all invited to the wedding of Harleen Francis Quinzel and Pamela Lillian Isley in two weeks.”

“Never did I ever think I’d be going to a supervillain’s wedding,” Jason muttered as Dick handed them the invitation. “But what you do know, here I am.”

“Oh and Jay, Harley wants you as her best man.”

Jason choked on spit. “I’m sorry, excuse me?  _ You’re _ their son!”

“Actually, they’ve sort of been considering you their second son,” Dick told him as he dropped onto the couch with him, grinning. “So congratulations!”

“And what are you going to be?”

“ _ I _ am going to be the flower girl!”

Everyone - save for Damian - laughed loudly while Bruce watched his  _ family  _ with a small smile.

“They can have the wedding here,” he offered. “If they want.”

Dick smiled. “Thank you, Bruce.”

Bruce nodded. “Thank them for me, when you see them.”

“For what?”

“For raising you right.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow! I actually finished a story, I am so proud of myself!
> 
> Don't worry. I'll probably upload chapter one of Dick Grayson: Raised by Deathstroke here soon!
> 
>  
> 
> Let me know your thoughts!!

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoyed!!
> 
> Leave a comment and let me know your thoughts!


End file.
